DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): Hampton University, a Historically Black University (HBCU), is submitting this competitive renewal proposal to the National Institute of Mental Health for funding under the Minority Research Infrastructure Support Program (M-RISP). This proposal extends our work in integrating active Behavioral Sciences Research, faculty development and undergraduate research training. The Behavioral Sciences Center forms the administrative and structural mechanism to carry out the ongoing infrastructure development activities of this M-RISP proposal. The overall goal of the BSRC is to integrate active Behavioral Sciences Research; faculty development and undergraduate research training in order to promote and nurture rigorous mental health related research and training at Hampton University. We will accomplish this overall goal through four specific aims: (1) Enhance and strengthen Hampton University's infrastructure for conducting state of the art mental health related behavioral science research; (2) Increase the capacity of the social science faculty to obtain and conduct mental health related behavioral science research grants; (3) Facilitate behavioral science research training for minority undergraduate in the departments of Psychology and Sociology and graduate students in the graduate Counseling program; (4) Foster collaboration with eminent Satellite researchers whose research is conceptually related to Hampton projects to increase collaboration, research dialogue and research productivity. This submission has two Individual Investigator proposals. The first extends research addressing the prevalence of violence and victimization among lower income African-American youth in high stress urban environments by studying the moderator-mediator role of personality and coping strategies on adjustment outcomes, and examining long-term effects of violence on adjustment. The second is a two-year project to study crime and victimization within the adult African-American and European American communities. Funding of this comprehensive model will continue to provide a network for student training sites and faculty collaboration that will link Hampton University to the broader behavioral science community.